


Kick. Not Kiss.

by Lijau



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, my first fic too, wtf am i writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lijau/pseuds/Lijau
Summary: Lotor and Shiro fight one-on-one, but just as Lotor is about to leave, he says something that catches Shiro off guard. Back at the Castle-Ship Shiro is overreacting and just wants to take a break. At his own ship, Lotor faces the wrath of his generals constant teasing and laughter but doesn't seem to mind too much.





	Kick. Not Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Shotor since I haven't seen a lot of SFW fics with these two. Also, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Neither Lotor nor Shiro would able to anticipate the events following their eventful one-on-one battle. After what seemed liked hours of fighting, both warriors, equally exhausted, paused their fighting as they heard the familiar roar of the Lions in the distance. Lotor breathed heavily knowing that his ass would be handed to him if any more of the Paladins showed up. Wiping the blood off his mouth, he spat at Shiro, "I’m gonna kiss your ass, Paladin.” He retreated to his ship with the Generals trailing behind him. It was a battle to be fought on another day.

Shiro's eyebrows quirked upwards in both shock and confusion. His tired legs could no longer hold him up, making him collapse on the dirt. Losing consciousness, Lotor's words and the team's worried cries rang in his ears, but before he completely blacked out he manages to muster out a genuine "What. The. Hell."

* * *

“Shiro, what happened out there?” Keith crossed his arms, “Why would you try fighting Lotor alone? You knew he was targeting you.”

Quite frankly, Shiro wasn't in the mood for being interrogated. A headache—caused from who knows what—washed over him after he had woken up from his short nap in the cryopod. “I don’t know, Keith. It sounds weird, but I think I’ve met him before.” Shiro’s head pounded even harder as if it was trying to make him remember something. 

“Whoa whoa. Hang on a second. You’re telling me you’ve fought with this guy before?” Hunk spoke quickly, “we don’t even know what he looks like, but you have actually talked with Lotor? Multiple times?” The engineer was trying to put the pieces together in his head, but it made little sense.

Shiro massaged his temples, “I don’t know. My memory is still a blur at this point, but I’ve heard his voice before I escaped…and those eyes…they seemed so…familiar." Lotor's face kept popping in his head in little flashes. Shiro swears on his Galra arm that he's met this guy before. 

Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, "That’s not what’s worrying you, is it? He said something to you.”

Shiro pondered on what happened, not really recollecting much chatter between the both of them. _He said something to me? We just fought, really—Oh...yeah...That._ Lotor’s words rushed their way back into Shiro’s head. He tensed up, making his feelings about the situation known to the team. “I guess. He just caught me off guard that’s all.” Shiro shifted uncomfortably and hoped no more questions about this "issue" would come up.

Looking up from her gadgets, Pidge piped in, “What did he say?”

_Crap._

“Um. I’d rather not say…” Shiro diverted his gaze from the team.

They picked up on Shiro's strange behavior—he was never evasive like this. Everybody was all ears now. 

Lance examined their leader’s face, “Shiro, you’re turning red. Are you okay?” 

The entire team stared at him—only one question blasting in their heads, “What. Did. He. Say?" 

Shiro mentally faced palmed at his own actions and mumbled something under his breath. None of them could hear his words…except the mice. The little critters scampered to Allura and Coran then squeaked into their ears. 

"Excuse me?” Allura choked on her own spit, “No. That can’t be right…”

Eyes turn on her faster than Shiro could curse this stupid conversation. Everybody except Shiro, who seemed to be going the opposite direction, slowly crept towards Allura, eager to hear what the mice told her.

“Tell usssss,” Lance whined, breaking the silence.

 _Please don't tell them._ Shiro begged and stared at Allura at Coran, but was only returned with a mischevious glint in both of their eyes. 

Hunk chimed in, “Yeah! We might be able to figure out something about Lotor.”

“Pfffft. Something he wants to do.” The princess blurted out and was followed by Shiro glaring towards her direction. 

“More like  _someone,_ ” Coran laughed.

 _This is it. This is how I die._  

Keith tapped his foot impatiently, eyes intensely on Shiro, “TELL US.”

Their poor leader just wanted to take a nice long nap. A silly phrase shouldn't have thrown him off, much less begin a petty argument between the team. Maybe he was just overacting. Maybe Lotor meant to say something else, but Shiro's embarrassment shrouded his ability to think logically. He stood his ground, “No, I won’t.”

“Shiro,” Keith said menacingly, “I swear if you don’t tell me what—”

"—It's nothing, Keith. I promise. I'm fine." Shiro managed to give him a small smile. Beneath his seemingly calm and collected exterior, he was sweating buckets hoping that Keith would drop the subject.

The corner of Keith's mouth turned up. Two can play at this game. "Okay, _Takashi._ " Shiro looks like he's seen a ghost. "I believe you. If you say it's nothing, then it's nothing." A soft smile is played on Keith's lips. "I'm so glad we have such a trustworthy leader who is willing to share his honest thoughts about the team." He continues to go on and on about Shiro's best qualities as a leader, emphasizing words relating to honesty and trust. 

Shiro's eye twitched; he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Keith firmly by the shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes. "Keith," Shiro sighed, "Lotor. He said..." Shiro collected all the dignity he had left and continued in a hushed tone, "He said he'll kiss my ass." His arm drops in embarrassment and rests his forehead on Keith's shoulder, unwilling to look at anybody at the moment.

 _See? That wasn't that bad, right?_ Before Shiro could finish his thought, he feels Keith push him off. "What the hell, Shiro?!"

He was taken aback by Keith's sudden outburst, "Look. I'm sor—"

"—Why did you make such a big deal out of this? This is literally one of the most _pathetic_ things I have seen you worry over!" Keith chuckled lightly causing the taller male to let out a sheepish smile. "Go take another nap, Shiro. Maybe some of your common sense will come back after a good rest." He shakes his head still in disbelief at this fuss Shiro caused. Shiro whispered a small thank you into Keith's ear and walked away with an amused smile.The other Paladins in the room looked just as confused as they were in the beginning of the conversation, but before they could even say Shiro's name, he was already out of sight. 

* * *

Acxa tapped in coordinates for their next destination, but something had been nagging on her and the other General’s minds ever since their battle with the Voltron Paladins. As Lotor walked into the room the Generals gave each other a nod of approval. “Lotor,” Axca says breaking the silence, “what exactly did you say to Champion?”

“Champion? Oh. You mean Takas—” Lotor stopped as the Generals raised an eyebrow at him. “Ahem. Yes. I believe I said, _I’ll kiss your ass, Paladin._ You see, I was studying common earth terms—"

 **SMACK.** They all turned to Ezor who had a noticeably large handprint on her forehead. Ezor cringed, “It’s  _kick_.”

The prince raised an eyebrow, “Pardon me?" 

"For the love of Zarkon. It’s I’ll  _kick your ass_. Not _kiss your ass_." 

Lotor’s eyes widened at his now realized mistake, "Oh no.”

“You screwed up, sir!" Heads turned to Zethrid as her laughter filled the room. Her lack of filtering in her words would usually anger Lotor, but this time around it was little different.

His face flushed a deep pink, "damn.” Their fight replayed in his head as he pondered on what he had said to Shiro. The Paladin had been keeping Lotor on his toes as they fought. Both were almost equally matched, but both were too exhausted to continue fighting. Shiro was slightly hunched over with his fitting white hair sprawled over his face. He was breathing heavily with slightly parted lips, and his disheveled hair and intense eyes made the scene picture perfect. The fluidity in his body as they fought—

“—LOTOR.” Snapped out of his reverie, his attention was grabbed by Acxa’s voice. “Were you listening anything we just said?”

Ezor smirks. “Probably not,” she teases “he’s too busy thinking about Shiro~”

“No, I wasn’t,” Lotor said defensively. Face still red, he crossed his arms like a child. His thoughts began to trail back to his royal screw up during battle until he heard Axca’s voice bellow.

“Sir! We have an incoming lion! It’s the Champion!" 

Lotor stood up frantically, "Where is he?!” He was responded with silence, but when he looked at the generals they were trying their very best to stifle their laughter. The Prince sat back down unimpressed, “Ha ha. Very funny, you four.” Unable to contain it any longer, the Generals voices filled the room and even Kova let out some cheerful purrs. 

As the excitement in the room toned down, Ezor spoke up, “I guess even the Prince can stumble over his words in front of the person he—”

“Ezor. That’s enough,” Acxa interrupted as she went back into her regular demeanor. Ezor stuck her tongue out at her fellow general but went back to work without question. The crew returned to their pleasant silence, but it ended all too soon.

“Besides, Lotor would do  _a lot more_  than just kiss Shiro’s ass.”

“ZETHRID.” They all scolded unanimously. 

He buries his face into his hands then looks up with a goofy smile on his face. The tips of Lotor’s ears and his cheeks turned red as he let out a light chuckle, “You’re not wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I chose to write this. For my first fic in years, this ain't half bad lol. You can talk to me on my [Tumblr!](https://lijau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
